


The way of men, the way of monsters.

by Elizayutani



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark!Lance, FEAR!AU, Fear, Ignores F.E.A.R. 3, M/M, Multi, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: "Shiro, welcome to F.E.A.R., I understand you were first puzzled when you were transferred from Dennoir Police to our team or paranormal defense measures, but you have skills we need, no one else has your reflexes or your augments that can really make or break a mission. Again Thank you so much, You will be placed on Team X9 with Major Coran, Medic and Sci specialist Allura, and Field Tactician Adam." -FEAR Chief of Board and Defense.When Armacham loses control of one of their psychic commanders, FEAR is called in to stop the mess before it spreads. But a simple get in, kill baddie, get out mission is about to turn on it's head for Shiro.----A fic where Shiro is a cop turned to Paranormal military point man, prepare for some dark stuff, short chapters, and me tazing my ass cause boy you gotta get back on the horse one way or another! It is based off the game F.E.A.R. and has Voltron, I guess it's kind of like an AU, I assure you there is some shippy stuff but I won't try to make it too bad. <: )





	1. Shift change

City of Fairport, 5:00 AM  
Armacham Central HQ,  
Silver and grey walls reflected in the shined marble floor. Security had just changed shifts. Officers in black caps and basic armor walked and moved to their new positions. Sharing small banter with one another stories and gabber as the control room were watching everything fall into place at HQ. It was going to be another quiet night, thankfully the Director or the “short fire” was out of the office early rather than pulling an all nightery. One of the staff had solitaire going as she desperately tried to unlock the internet password. Suddenly, an alert came across the system, the research facilities outside alarms were wailing. As they quickly pulled up and switched all cameras, the control room had a front row seat to the display. Silent gazes came as they watched, the security team sending a message to commander Garisson.  
Twenty blocks away, in the research facility a young security female screamed into the radio begging for backup. “For fucks sake, answer the call! We need backup ASAP! There’s a breach in the vault! We can’t hold them in, they took Dr. Summers” As she shouted to a silent audience, an assailant grabbed her from behind in military gear of the future. Dragging her down the vastly different halls from the HQ, she kicked and squirmed as the horrible visage of her dead coworkers lined the pavement.  
Finally reaching the office, she could see boots, two more of these rogue soldiers. Between them a figure in a tight jet black top, their khakis and kneepads connected to black boots that walked towards her. “No, Nonononono, NO” She screamed as coffee colored skin wrapped its hand around her face. The figure smiled, a sharp hot shot smile on his face.  
“I need you to tell me something you pretty thing” He added, with sharp teeth and brown hair shining under the dim corporate lighting.  
“I’ll tell you whatever you want, just please let me go!” She shouted as the soldier behind her restricted her arms.  
“Zarkon, is he still employed?”  
“Y-yes, he is located at the HQ” Just then he heard her headset reply.  
“L-MC relinquish control of the soldiers and turn yourself in, Zarkon is of no business to you, he has left the company long ago.” A strong male voice replied.  
“Mmm, I will see what doctor Summers says.” L-MC replied with a smirk, letting his dark violet tongue lick his teeth.  
“Doctor Summers will not comply, if you can’t remember, she is mute, and you are to surrender before we decide to terminate you on remote.” The voice called, the woman in his grasp pale with fear, she smelled blood on him, gamey blood.  
“But her ears listen, and her mind remembers, as this one will” He spoke softly as the male on the other end paused, realizing what he meant in his words.  
“L-MC CEASE OPERATION NOW.” He shouted as the team in HQ only heard the screaming wails of pain, the sound of paper tearing and sploshy sounds of liquid as the mic hit the sun stained plastic tile. A pool of red surrounding it. “L-MC! FUCK IT. LANCE, LANCE CEASE THIS NOW” He shouted hearing the last breath of air escape the officer’s lungs as a limp, bone white palm uncurled when it hit the floor, the muscles now untightening as the female security officer fell back, the skin and muscles around her jaw and neck torn apart by teeth marks as L-MC stood back up, wiping the blood from his lips. The soldiers heads rose, their faceless visors reflecting their master’s closed eyes.  
“Mmmm” He said eyes closed, his head tilting as if tasting fine aged wine, young and full of life yet matured to a soft flavor. His eyes finally opening. “Officer Bavaugh, you should’ve had them run away like you did with your father” Looking at the wall to the west he pointed to which the soldiers turned. “There, in the storage closet, finish the rest of these human maggots, You two, follow me, I must see to it that my meal can be finished later” Lance spoke lowering his tone, turning to face a bound and tied Dr. Summers, her mascara running down her face as her ears heard every scream, her eyes stained with the horrifying vision of the young officer’s life end, and her mouth agape to silently scream.

\---

City of Arcana, en route to Fairport 7:00 AM.  
First Encounter Assault Recon (F.E.A.R.) Mobile Command Center.

Walking in, Shiro entered the briefing room, several monitors showing security footage. He was recently transferred from the police swat forces to FEAR, before him was the rest of his team, field scientist Allura and Tactical Assault officer Adam. Walking in with a black vest and a black cap was the team coordination and superior Coran, finishing his pawing through a manilla folder and twisting the end of his handlebar mustache. “Greetings Fear team, as you no doubt have guessed, we are currently on our way to Fairport City, home of Armacham technologies.”  
The screen showed various maps and areas, especially around the research center. “Armacham recently called us in to handle an escaped psychic commander, code named L-MC, or LM, he has quite the appetite for thoughts and memories with blood on the side.” The screen displayed the footage of Lance, the team cringed at the first bite.  
“So, we’re hunting vampires now?” Adam rolled his eyes.  
“Well I think he also likes to take a bit of flesh off, though he could be just a terrible Vampire, not like there’s a school for that so-“  
“Coran, the mission?” Shiro interrupted Coran.  
“Ah, yes right, LM is in control of these soldiers cloned and created all with the purpose of saving living persons the horrors of war.”  
“Cloned Soldiers? Cannibal Vampires?” Adam scoffed, “No wonder people don’t believe our shit is legit.”  
“Adam our mission is to make sure we stop these things before they get out, regardless of whether or not we’re noticed.” Allura argued.  
“Settle down, regardless we’ve got to put a stop to him before he can activate the entire battalion stored in the Vault.”  
“A battalion? How in the hell are we going to stop that?” Shiro asked.  
“Simple, take out or subdue the commander, and these skin soldiers will be out of commission, and thankfully he is nowhere near the vault, we have tracked him to a small building north of the research labs. Commander Garisson wants us to take point, get it Shiro? And quickly handle the situation.”  
“Alright simple enough, but shouldn’t we have more than three people?” Adam pointed out.  
“I agree with Adam, we can’t possibly stop him with just us.” Shiro agreed.  
“Well I’m afraid since we are the only ones even close to the city we will have to make do, Allura, you and Adam are going to come from the east sector, Shiro, I will deploy you from the west, this is last where LM’s tracking device is pinpointed as well as Dr. Summers, so we know they must still be in this region.” Coran added as the red light in the briefing room lit up. “We are approaching the area now, get suited up everyone, Shiro, I will have to introduce you properly later, can’t wait all day now!” He joyously finished going out one of the doors.  
“Alright, I’ll get my gear together” Allura nodded as she made for the door, Adam moving aside with a smile.  
“After you, Princess” Adam said bowing.  
“Sure, whatever Adam” Allura sighed, turning quickly back at Shiro. “You’ll do fine Shiro, don’t worry” She smiled.  
“Oh but the newbie get’s the soft treatment?”  
“He doesn’t up and leave me on a dinner date because I can’t find a parking space.” She said with the door closing, Shiro smiling before looking around, it was his first assignment, giving him some leeway. But he knew the risks of FEAR, all the horror stories and garish activity, but he was ready.


	2. You, Me, and creepy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -LOADING-   
> FEAR Operatives have been dispatched to the Auburn district to find Dr. Summers and "LM", Area has been abandoned since the chemical accident two years ago.   
> -LOAD COMPLETE-

CH2.   
Fairport City, 9:00AM  
Auburn Dictrict. 

The black sedan weaved in and out of traffic in the metro area, taking a sharp turn as it headed down an alley, Shiro holding onto the seat as Coran came to an abrupt stop outside an apartment building. Shiro shaking off the roller coaster ride from the Command Center to the apartment building. “Alright, I picked up the doctor’s signal inside, now you might want to be a little careful, since it’s a hostage”   
“I know Coran, I was a cop, hostages are first priority.” Shiro said hopping out of the car, loading his pistol, the sky was overcast with a calm air from the soft rain in the area.   
“I don’t imagine Dr Summers is a priority but however you do you, I’ll monitor from here! Allura and Adam are already inside.” Coran said rolling up the window. Walking up the old concrete stairs Shiro pushed open the door with his metal hand, turning on his flashlight as he entered the dark lobby. It was aged, with numerous lights still on barely keeping the halls lit. He started towards the main stairway, the stairs creaked, dirt and dust coming off with each stair, as he made it to the top he saw shoe prints, someone else was here recently. Readying his firearm he continued down the pus yellow hallway, walking down past the well boarded up doors and large gaps where flooring used to be. 

Finally, on the other end he came out to a larger defunct lobby. He looked about, hearing a metal door close on the lower floor. “Adam, Allura, do you read? This is Shiro, I’m in the central Atrium, where is your location?” He said over his earpiece, to silence. “Hello? Anyone?” He said after a few moments of radio silence.   
“Hello sunshine” A voice whispered with a kissing sound, Shiro jumping and turning back to see Adam laughing there. “HA, got you rookie!”   
“Are you freaking kidding me? Dammit Adam!” Shiro yelled back.   
“Chill out Shiro, damn you’re jumpy” Adam continued.   
“Where the hell is Allura?” Shiro asked.   
“Carrying her kit with her, she’s coming in from another way where you don’t need to squeeze through areas. So it’s just us newbie.” Adam answered, Shiro rolling his eyes. He turned back towards the door and began heading that way, over the dilapidated furniture knocked over near old boxes covered in dust.   
“Just come on.” Shiro added with Adam behind in tow. “So you gonna ride my ass all the way through here?” He said with a raised brow.   
“Maybe, I didn’t see any soldiers on the way here, and if you want me to” Adam laughed.   
“Not even in space Adam” Shiro spat back as the two made their way down the side stairs, a reception desk had it’s light still on next to a broken computer. The Auburn district was closed after a horrible accident ended up rusting and poisoning the water here, unfortunately though it was fixed, the area never managed to recover.   
Various newspapers lying around with paper announcements about the Westross apartments moving out of Auburn. For only two years the area has sit alone as Armacham grew without it like a dead limb.   
Finally across the room they walked through the door, it was an employee hallway, filled with old shit, and the smell of chlorine. Making their way through the halls, the pressure began to become harder and harder on Shiro, it felt like what was originally a headache grew and grew until his skull hurt. The lights flickered as he approached the door. His vision tunneled, he felt like he was falling through a shaft. He kept hearing female screams as his muscles tinged.   
Shiro’s hand felt too heavy to even open the door, his skin felt cold, his eyes and neck were sore, he had to use his mechanical right arm to open the door. Within an instant the pressure released as the light blurred his vision, clearing up his vision Shiro found himself in an indoor pool room.   
Kicking open the door by him was Adam, he looked like he was sweating bullets, struggling to breathe. “Oh shit, I couldn’t stop laughing,”   
“Funny”   
“No seriously, where did you go? It was like I couldn’t stop to breathe, and my head hurt.”   
“Really? Same here, but I just felt cold and heavy.” Shiro ran his hand through his now sweat soaked hair.   
“Shit must’ve been a psychic interference.” Adam said pulling his handheld out, it going off with a sonar beep. “We’re closing in on Dr Summers, she’s right here?” He said walking over to a pool pump room, as the two got on both sides, they opened the door at the count of three to find a low light room, Dr. Summers tied to her chair, her throat slashed and bit open and her ears gone. Adam felt her vitals just to make sure. “Yep, looks like leftovers, her body is cold, like freezer cold.” Adam got on his mic. “Allura, we found Summers, she’s iced and served cold, we’re in the pool pumping room.”   
“Well that’s not good, I’m heading that way from laundry.”   
Behind them a figure ran across the doorway. “Adam” Shiro spun around, weapon raised. Adam’s sensor went off again.   
“It’s LM’s signature, you got after it, I’ll wait for Allura here, go get em lion” Adam shouted as Shiro took off after him, giving chase through the building, passing Allura at an intersection.   
“S-Shiro?”   
“Can’t talk, get to Adam!” Shiro shouted as he headed up the stairs, running around corridors as he fired a few rounds, each seeming to miss, quickly the figure went into a room, the only room not boarded up. Shiro took point next to the door then going inside. Exiting out into the atrium, confused, he turned back toward the door to see a board before falling back with a thud. 

Shiro could barely make out the figure before him with a soldier overlooking the balcony. It was him.   
“L-Lm?” Shiro asked as the figure crouched down before him smiled and hummed in laughter.   
“LM, such a trivial name, my name is Lance, and you my well-armed friend must be Shiro.”   
“H-how do you know?”   
“I can read you, you can say we are connected you and I. so is he, but he needs to be let out.”   
“W-who?”   
“He is the wolf, and his blade is with Zarkon”   
“Z-zarkon?”   
“You are so cute, just every word I say? By the time you see me again you’ll know more, like how I knew Zarkon is still in Armacham, and how Dr summers loves mangos, hm suppose I absorbed some of those memories as well.” Lance smiled as he ran his exposed fingers on Shiro’s cheek to his lips, before putting those to his own lips, licking his fingers. “Stay beautiful, I must go see a hunk to lead my armies.” He said standing up, Shiro going back out of consciousness.   
\---

“Shiro? Shiro!” A voice called out, it became clearer, it was Allura’s. As he regained vision, he saw her kneeling Infront of him with a cotton ball and bandages. Several local police and fire were also around, he was in the pool room. Adam was on the radio talking to Coran.   
“Yeah, he’s coming to, we lost the suspect.” Adam said turning to Shiro. “Hey there, can you walk?”   
“Adam” Allura sighed as Shiro got himself upright and stood up.   
“No, it’s fine I’m good Allura, thank you.” Shiro replied.   
“Good job, you shake off that gash, Coran needs us to regroup with the arriving delta squad, we’ll be meeting him back at the MCC, while you took a nap, he managed to meet with Armacham, he said they’ll work with us to track LM.”   
“Lance”   
“LM, the freak doesn’t need a name.” Adam added, taking out a cigarette.   
“Adam, take your cig outside, I’m going to help analyze the psi levels and try to see if we can get another way to mark him.” Allura ordered pulling out her special tools. “Shiro, just sit tight, and please don’t fall asleep.” She smiled, Shiro returned the expression as the forensics team came in through the makeshift entrance.   
\-------

   
Armacham HQ ??:?? ?M   
“Miss Holt, we regret to inform you FEAR has not managed to contain L-MC. We believe he is making his way towards the storage facility where we were about to ship the batch to the investment team for the marketing board.” A voice on the desk phone spoke.   
“No matter, ensure the model doesn’t get activated, were currently locked in dock as long as this lab rat is running amok, ensure the monitor’s are tracking the soldier’s activity, if everything goes south we can at least have research to work with.” A young woman said sitting on a table. Her dark green skirt and blazer off put by the white button up. Her large circular glasses reflecting the laptop screen showing the message she was writing to the board.   
“Miss Holt,”   
“Pidge”   
“Miss Pidge,” He corrected. “Dr. Zarkon and his team are currently still at the Vault, should we inform him of the recent development?”   
“No, he can’t be made aware, that will prevent him for working, ensure Morvok continues to keep Lotor from contacting his father, Haggar will also be kept from communication. We’ve come too far to let a little water ruin our harvest.”   
“Yes Miss Pidge.”


	3. Point of interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -LOADING-  
> F.E.A.R. Team has teamed up with Delta and will meet up at the Docks where L-MC is guessed to activate the unit there.  
> -LOADED-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody gore warning, but hey I guess you figured that already.

Fairport, 7:00PM  
Armacham Shipment Center 

The police managed to evacuate the entire harbor in time for the FEAR/Delta operation, save for those unlucky inside. The helicopter flew over the large cranes in the harbor. The sun was preparing to land into the sea. Shiro managed to get a small recovery nap proving safe by Allura's medic skills and a stim to get him moving. Adam was right where he wanted to be, before all this FEAR and paranormal shit with his psychic abilities. This was like a comfortable visit, with some soldiers on their way to simply kick ass. The copter came to a halt hanging above the opening where the trucks loaded and unloaded. With ropes dropping down, the squad descended to the ground. Shiro and the rest armed up with rifles as Coran got over the radio. "Alright boys, LM is in there, I managed to catch him on the camera, he is lurking around towards the areas Armacham had the Soldiers and the specimen there, there's a good amount of supply here so you need to get to him before he can psionically activate them. Adam, since you have psionic awareness you need to take half the delta team around to the weapons storage, since Shiro has no psionic awareness that means he should be unable to be detected by LM-"  
"Unless he's shooting him" Adam joked.  
"Yes unless Shiro shoots him but by that point he should be down, Allura has been sent north to investigate the research facility further, I will monitor you all from the MCC, good luck chaps!" Coran signed off.  
"Alright Adam, you heard the man, take yours that way, I'll take mine through this truck loading bay into the area." Shiro spoke motioning the Delta Soldiers to split up. "Keep on your radio."  
"Of course little Lion, I ain't the new guy here, just save me a piece of that LM, Lance, huh, Lance is easier, Lance so I can watch you kill him with my two eyes." Adam smirked, "Alright squad, with me" He ordered as they followed in line like a damn organized unit, these people only meeting a few hours ago and yet they were in sync. Shiro turned to his team.  
"Alright, it's just us now, I'll take point, you guys follow up behind" He motioned.  
"Sir, we'll be right behind you" One of the masked Delta Soldiers replied. They moved less organized towards the open truck bay. The Armacham logo lined these semis. Hopping up first, Shiro got a good scope of the area, nothing but Armacham crates and a roombo with steam cleaning attachments scooting across the floor.  
"Clear" He said with his people joining in suit, the building was well lit, clean as well. Armacham being the lead in technology and cleanliness as a given. Moving deeper in they came across bodies of workers unable to escape in time, jumpsuits and blood with gunshots all over the place. Finally reaching the back gate, he called in. "Shiro to Adam, I got to the warehouse door, looks like the control is busted on this end, but I can squeeze under it."  
"Anyone alive?" Adam asked.  
"Negative, looks like they were jumped, no executions."  
"Yeah doesn't look like flesh kibbles and bits had any of these guys either," He said with his team on the other side combing through the area. "You know for a technology corporation they sure got a lot of helicopters and APCs, plenty of crates with guns."  
"Weird, Guns I expect with their soldiers, but if the military were to buy them, wouldn't they supply their own?" Shiro asked. "Any special controls?"  
"Nope, just plain military hardware, hell me and the boys here can use some of this shit, save for the guns, they got some special sensor for them." Adam tossed the gun back into the crate. "Either way I've got cold shipping crates here, definitely carrying from this note about four of something, so it doesn't look like he's found them yet."  
"Hopefully gonna stay that way" Shiro replied. "I'll be in touch" He said managing to fit himself under, turning back to the Delta team. "You guys watch this perimeter, I'm going to get it open from the other side." He order to their nods, they wouldn't be able to fit with all that gear anyway. 

Shimmying under he got to the other side, it was fairly lit, everything seemed normal, large advanced crates letting off cool air. He followed the wire from the door all the way to a nearby small office. Inside monitors were on with small data panels filled with statuses. These ice boxes were filled with soldiers, and from the looks of things, more firepower. Figuring out the terminal he managed to unlock and raise the gate as the office door slammed shut, locking itself as Shiro approached it. "Shit" He yelled as he got to the window. The Delta Squad slowly entered when they saw Shiro in the small office. "Boys, the door is locked, can you knock down the door?" He said over radio to which one nodded, they began kicking and bashing to break the door in. The first shove managed to crack the handle, the second managed to break off one of the hinges. On the third, right as the male kicked it he exploded on impact from within.  
"SHIT" One of them shouted, wiping the blood from their visor.  
"Oh Fuck, Adam! I got activity, I've got activity do you copy?!" Shiro yelled, to nothing but flickering static as a pale ghost white boy with black hair appeared out of the air before them. One of the soldiers putting their hands up.  
"We come in peace! We don't mean you harm!" She said in her low voice, the boy wrapped in a dark cloud didn't change his expression she flew into the crates, screaming on impact as she hit the wall on the opposite side. "SHOOT HIM. SHOOT HIM." She screamed as they unloaded their bullets on the figure, eventually she floated before them screaming as it appeared invisible jaws gnashed and sunk their fangs into her, pulling her arms apart like a doll, her screams reaching the pinnacle as the muscle tearing sound deafened the ears of everyone, she it her knees on descent as blood sprayed. "OH SHIT. OH FUCK, I-AH" She yelled as the fang marks started ripping her to pieces. 

A chunk of skull and crushed matter hit the floor as everything above her belt was torn apart. The other two screaming as they turned to run, one being thrown by his leg across into the concrete wall, splattering upon impact, the other attempting to return fire. Screaming as he unloaded his entire clip. Shiro banging on the tough glass window to try and break out, screaming for the soldier to run. The male put out his pale hand, crushing the air in it like a can, the soldier bursting into flames, so bright Shiro, or even the cameras couldn't see him, but the screams were of pain as the flames quickly burned out, a pool of burnt blood and a skeleton smoking with burns remained. The ghostly figure turned to Shiro, who was sweating bullets and panicking deep inside, never before had he witness something like this. Putting down his right hand, and swiping with his left the door exploded inward like a concussive grenade. Knocking Shiro back as the figure vanished in the explosive flash. Slowly the radio came back in.  
"Shiro! Adam! Anyone?!." Coran yelled over the comms.  
"Coran!" Shiro said catching his breath. "Please tell me you somehow saw that on the cameras"  
"Every leg crossing second unfortunately, have you heard from Adam's unit?"  
"No, I lost mic channel with him, he isn't responding."  
"Shiro, it's Allura, I caught a massive psionic signature near your location, what happened?"  
"My team was just literally gored in front of me, I think I'm going to be sick" Shiro replied, noticing the remnants of the victims, the girls hazel eye on the cold smooth concrete floor, grabbing a trashcan Shiro couldn't help but vomit as his mind replayed every horrible second.  
"Allura, how's the Armacham research?"  
"Coran, it's limited, I'd be lying if I said they were giving me everything to work with, there's a director in charge but she seems to be alluding me. I'm noticing the name Zarkon a lot in some circles, I'm going to continue investigating."  
"Good, still to that, Shiro, I think you now understand that paranormal is no laughing matter, I'm not sure what that was but I'm fairly certain it has to do with LM" Coran informed, twisting his mustache tip as Shiro raised his head from the small office trash can. "YOU FUCKING THINK?!" He shouted, catching his breath, pulling a bottle of water from his vest as he stood up shambling around the doorway.  
"Right, my bad, probably thought of that, I have Adam's signature readings, he looks like he's actually moving further in, I can't seem to get his comms online though."  
"Doesn't matter," Shiro said wiping his mouth, spitting on the floor. "Whatever it is, I gotta get to him before that thing comes back." He added, steeling his nerves and picking up one of the blood drenched rifles, starting to make his way further in to the junction where it crosses Adam's path.  
\------

Armacham HQ 

"Hello?" The receptionist answered, Pidge walking by to her office with a metal case. "Director Pidge, it's Dr. Haggar calling from Facility Zeta on line one." With an eyeroll and a sigh Pidge entered her office, coming around to the corded desk phone.  
"Hello Dr. Haggar"  
"Pidge, Zeta Facility Control has been informed something happened at the research complex, What is going on there?"  
"Simple malfunction in the server systems, we were trying to run the Replicas' subsystem through the axis and it shorted."  
"Hmm, I must've gotten the wrong information then"  
"You shouldn't have gotten any information at all Doctor."  
"Is that so? Doctor Zarkon would beg to differ that we both are entitled to knowledge of happenings so close to the Vault where you locked that hooligan's and OUR research up.  
"Of course, and your research is fine, the Vault is perfectly safe as you can see from your private terminal." Pidge answered, using her laptop to monitor the Shipping center and warehouse, curling her lip as she sees the carnage.  
"Very well, I'll be in touch." Haggar said as the phone clicked on the ringer. Pidge dialing another number.  
"Hello, Garisson? It's Director Pidge, get the Armacham security diverted from the research center to HQ and dammit keep Zeta Facility out of this loop or I'll have your ass mounted on my wall." \------- Facility Zeta Dr. Haggar continued her work, mindful of the director, especially her cunning lies. Kova watched as it walked around the metallic struts of the quadrupedal weapon she was working on. "I can't trust her, but its not like there are labs out there devoted to building the work of gods huh?" She said adjusting the eye and jaw rotations, the switch flipping on as it roared. "Good, some progress on this kitty."


	4. Wake the sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---LOADING---   
> Delta Squad has been eradicated by a class 9 Psychic interference, Shiro must rendezvous with Adam and stop LM from reaching the activator.   
> \---LOADED---

Armacham Shipping Center, 

Deep in a more secured part under blue lighting and large secured doors there sat a coffin-like pod laying down with numerous pipes and wires leading to a console, the keys almost typing themselves as the pod hissed, cold hair and clouds escaping as the pod opened up. Inside in a large metal suit of armor, bearing the Armacham logo, a six foot tall soldier with a futuristic helmet laid out. For a few moments the silence was all that hummed in the room before the mic voice came through the heavy solider's speaker.   
"H-Hello? is anyone there?" He said restlessly while trying to look around, left and right. Seeing two of he replica soldiers approach his position on his left and right.   
"P-Pidge? K-Kie-" He tried to say through his fatigue when a figure approached from the darkness before him. It was Lance, who climbed on top of the large soldier.   
"Hey there big guy" Lance said with his eyes lit up purple. His calming aura only adding to the relief the soldier felt.   
"Lance? I-it's me, Hunk"   
"I know buddy." Lance replied, laying himself on top of Hunk, smiling and hugging him warmly. Hunk felt relaxed and warmed, even if it was through heavy armor.   
"What happened? I remember Pidge, Pidge mentioning something then everything getting cold." Hunk tried to pull his thoughts back together.   
"It's alright now, don't worry about them, I'm here, and unfortunately Zarkon is still here."   
"Zarkon? Th-that monster, he got kei-ugh" He started, the restraints letting out a cold burst on his skin to bring his nerves back down. "What are we gonna do? We have to save him" He added as Lance removed the binding belts, sitting Hunk upright.   
"I gotta plan my man, but first, I need your help, I need to awaken our friends and yours"   
"Anything, Lance, but how?"   
"There's the Hunk I remember," that trick I learned? We can wake up all these guys and some of your own dudes with it."   
"I don't know Lance, I'm not sure I can even now use that power, I could barely crack and egg in the testing chamber." He replied, his need to eat missing from his mind, his thoughts as well felt cold, Lance shushing Hunk gently with his finger.   
"I know buddy, just put out your hand, I'll help you." He said as Hunk put out his right hand opened, Lance moving to his side and putting his right hand right behind Hunk's, closing his fingers while interlocking. Hunk felt Lance's energy flow through him.   
"What do I do now?"   
"Just shout with me inside." Lance smoothly instructed, what started at first as silence, became louder, louder on the psionic plane as Lance pushed with Hunk's application. Hunk feeling alive again as if life returned to his body, Hunk putting his other hand to his metal head with a loud scream, so loud Adam could hear the presence as he struggle to walk down the corridor, bleeding. With that final push, Adam, Shiro, and what remained of Delta Squad on Adam's end heard a deafening sound from the crates as the walls lifted up and the soldiers whirred to life. Each of them pulling out there weapons as the Delta Squad fired on some of them, killing a fair number save for the taller ones like Hunk. One came to life and shot it's rifle, a metal stake pierced one of the Delta member's helmet and through his skull as it stuck to the wall behind him. 

Shiro heard the sound, the gunfire, he headed to the double doors when they flew open, it was Adam. "Adam! thank goodness you're alright, is your com out?" Shiro said as Adam pointed a gun at him.   
"Get down!" He shouted to Shiro complying, a magnum round flying right into one of the Replica's flaceless masks, a mechanical shriek came as it shorted on the floor.   
"Thanks, what happened?"   
"Delta squad, I was leading them, vanished, found myself on the opposite end of the building and was blown through one of the offices." Adam huffed, his face bloody. "Where's your unit?"   
"Exploded, Melted, and smashed by some creepy pale guy."   
"Fuck, I thought I felt a psionic presence, does Coran know anything about this, My mic isn't working."   
"Somewhat, I just lost his signal with whatever got these guys up and walking.   
"Crap" Adam said looking back outside, seeing the Replica forces run down towards the vehicles. "Wait, aren't they fighting us?" He said seeing them barely notice them or the Delta Forces lying on the ground injured.   
"Must have somewhere else to be" Shiro said looking back at his handheld. "It says Lance is close, we just need to put him down and we can stop this."   
"Right, You lead." Adam said trailing behind Shiro as he followed the handheld reading out Lance's location again, stopping on Shiro's call to let the Replica pass them. Adam falling in front of one and being swiftly ignored. As they headed to the opposite end they found themselves facing the south entrance.   
"How the hell are we here?" Shiro asked, seeing that almost in a flash of opening the double doors they were outside where they split up.   
"Shiro! Shiro!" Coran called over the comm,   
"Here, what's happening Coran?" Shiro answered hearing the heavy whir of helicopter blades as above and behind them three gunships flew overhead, each filled with Replica. "Does it have to do with the helicopters I just saw?"   
"Yes actually, Allura used a work around to track the soldiers, they're headed in mass numbers west, my guess is they are heading to Armacham HQ, please tell me you found LM"   
"Shit, well something just moved us all the way to the drop point, there's no way I can-" Shiro replied quickly using his arm to knock adam to the side, catching in his hand a metal stake. "Hold that thought." He said as the heavy soldier arroached firing numerous rounds.   
"Coran! this is Adam, can you copy?"   
"Yes Adam!"   
"We are pinned down, I'm pretty sure we aren't going to catch boggle eyed lab rat here." He said downing two of the standard Replica turning the corner, he and Shiro making their way over to the truck bay Shiro entered, Shiro hopped down first as Adam picked up a rifle and sprayed the heavy unit, only staggering it slightly. A stray round pierced and stuck him to the ground, Adam groaned in pain as Shiro tried to cover him.   
"Adam I got you!" Shiro said about to climb back up into the truck bay when Adam threw his hand up while continuing his stand.   
"No, you gotta get moving, I'm stuck" He said trying in vain to pull his leg out of the stake. Adam was bleeding profusely, a small pool of his blood soaked him on the smooth floor.   
"Bullshit Adam I'm not leaving you." Shiro said downing a Replica trying to pin him down.   
"Adam, go with Shiro" Allura shouted over the comm. "I can see about telepathically shutting down the-"   
"Don't even start Allura, at this range it could put you in a coma." Shiro tried to move over to Adam before Adam's eyes flashed over to him and from his palm he used what little ability he had to push Shiro out the bay onto an empty semi-trailer bed. "Go rookie!" he ordered. But Shiro could feel the pressure again, but it wasn't crushing, time was slowing down, Shiro looked at his surroundings before noticing the pool of Adam's blood taking shape. Adam gazed at Shiro's horrified face, turning to see blood taking the shape of Lance, the soldiers' fire not even coming close as if on purpose, on order. 

It was oddly quiet now. Adam's mouth was agape as Lance smiled. "Hello Adam" Adam tried to pull his knife but it slipped from his bloody hands. The air was chilled. Lance pulled from the pavement with ease two of the stakes. "I hear what you said buddy, loud and clear, boggle eyed, I think you just like to talk about yourself." He softly spoke to Adam who could see the face of fear in this effigy's reflective skin. Looking up he saw Shiro, managing to fire a pistol round using his metal arm, the bullet flew right through Lance, but came out the other side. "Poor boy, that toy is useful, but like water, Blood has no shape. Pay attention, and say goodbye" He said as Adam realized Lance raised his arms, the blood freezing on the ends of the stake like needles as he drove them into Adam's eyes. His scream loud and clear as Allura all that way away fell to the floor with tears as she heard his screams cut through her soul. 

The blood figure arose to begin to approach Shiro, but Adam used the last of what little ability and energy he had left to psionically force the truck bay shutter down. As it clanged hitting the floor time sped up again, Shiro laying there for a few moments as he heard a radio voice. "FEAR Team, anyone, this is Falcon, I am at the landing zone you requested, I don't know how long I can sit here" The female pilot shouted. Shiro didn't make any calls, maybe it was Adam, or Allura, but either way he saw the copter, he hopped off the truck bed and began making his way back to the drop point where the copter hovered. Behind him he kept gazing back, eventually hearing the final screams over the mic as the penetrator shots hitting the dying flesh squelched and thudded loud enough to hear on the other end. Shiro couldn't help but shed a tear as he swallowed and hardened himself, getting on the helicopter.   
It took off and he could see two APC's heading out, completely ignoring him as if sparing an unlucky man. 

The humming blades only accenting the silence of the helicopter cabin and the soft cries of Allura over the radio. Coran himself throwing a fist down on his desk, trying to conceal his tears for his lost teammate.   
\---   
ARMACHAM HQ 

Grabbing everything she could, Pidge made her way out to the parking garage where a private armored car was waiting, her heels clacking hard as she carried the large metal suitcase. Her other hand holding the phone to her ear. "Get all Armacham security here pronto, lock down the building, no staff get in or out, yes I saw the fucking gunships. why do you think I am moving?" She said as they loaded her stuff, Pidge hopping in the back seat. "garisson, get the lead out and get ready, we need to prepare the artificial commander, keep the Vault locked down." Pidge finished hanging up, the car leaving the parking garage as she could see the copters making their way over the horizon. "Fuck, I should've guessed Delta fucked it up." She said to herself and her two guards. "Oh right," She said dialing the number of a contact who's photo was like a pathetic attempt to look cool. Eventually the voice answering on the other end.   
"Hello director! Vrepit S-"   
"Hey idiot, I'm leaving you in charge of Armacham security defense systems at the HQ, I called SWAT and the remaining Delta force to this location, the Replicas are about to storm the building looking for Zarkon."   
"B-but can't we just send them to the vault?" Morvok suggested to utter and dark silence. "Right, and what do you want me to do with Lotor?"   
"Keep him in the building, you have full access, that means keep him locked up and for crying out loud keep L-MC away from him."   
"Yes Director Pidge, how should I"   
"That building has twenty two minigun turrets, you figure it out, and under no circumstances do you allow Haggar, Zarkon, or those FEAR knuckleheads any access to what's going on."   
"B-b-but"   
"B-b-b-b Stop stuttering and get to it, or your wide load and that damn cactus of yours are going out the nearest window."   
"Understood Miss Pidge, Vrepi-" He started before the phone clicked.


End file.
